Jasiri's Watering Hole
Jasiri's watering hole is a watering hole in the Outlands. It is the home and territory of Jasiri and her clan. History The Lion Guard "Lions of the Outlands" Jasiri tells Kion that lions have taken over her family's watering hole and are refusing to share it. Though confused that lions are in the Outlands, Kion agrees to help her sort out the situation. In the Outlands, Jasiri is attacked by an adolescent lion named Nuka, who reprimands her for returning to the watering hole. Kion defends her and, through the confrontation, learns that Nuka's family is not welcome in the Pride Lands. Confused, he asserts that his father would likely welcome them into the kingdom, and Nuka asks who his father is. Jasiri answers that Kion is the son of Simba, the king of Pride Rock. Nuka's brother, Kovu, points out that Kion must first speak with their mother, Zira, and Kion and Jasiri agree to visit the watering hole Once there, Nuka announces Kion as Simba's son, and Zira introduces herself and her daughter, Vitani. She questions Kion as to why he is in the Outlands, and Jasiri explains that she has brought Kion here to sort out the water dispute. When Zira wonders how Jasiri could be friends with royalty, Jasiri points out that Kion is more than royalty, for he is also the leader of the Lion Guard. Kion asks Zira why she and her family live in the Outlands instead of the Pride Lands, but she deflects the question by asking Kion why he has not used the Roar of the Elders to give his friend the water she needs. When Kion reacts with confusion, Zira explains that she knows all about the Roar of the Elders and that all Kion has to do to help Jasiri is roar at a small cloud. Though confused, Kion does as he is requested, and the cloud swells into a brief rainstorm. An awestruck Kion asks Zira how she had known what his roar could do, but Zira comments that she would rather speak of the roar without Jasiri listening. As Zira walks off to speak to Kion privately, Jasiri comments that she does not trust Zira. Kion agrees with her, but points out that Zira knows more about the roar than he does and that there is still a possibility that he can convince her to share the watering hole. In the Outlands, Kion refuses to side with Zira over Jasiri, which causes Zira to surround him with her lionesses. She then tells Jasiri that she and Kion have come to an agreement that the watering hole belongs to lions only, prompting Jasiri to retort that Kion would never agree to such a thing. Zira simply says that lions must stick together and intimidates Jasiri into leaving the watering hole. However, Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to defeat Zira, and the watering hole is returned to Jasiri's Clan. "The Hyena Resistance" At the watering hole, Jasiri announces to her clan that Scar has returned. Though they are initially hesitant to challenge him, Jasiri encourages them to stand strong in opposition. When Scar catches wind of Jasiri's schemes, his army attacks them, which prompts the clan to go into hiding. "Battle for the Pride Lands" Janja comes to Jasiri's watering hole and begs her to help him save his clan from a fire at Pride Rock. Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that this location makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Jasiri’s Watering Hole, add it to this list. *Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands Gallery Category:Canon Category:Canon Locations Category:Locations Category:Outlands Locations